


would you be mine, would you be my baby tonight

by cahaya



Series: Zap! (Zouis Drabbles) [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Louis, I WAS SUPPOSED TO WRITE HALS BUT IM STCKED, Incest, M/M, Top Zayn, again very bad, but i wrote it in half and hour, idek whether doniya is older or younger than zayn, im sorry, ok so like louis is doniya's son, this shit kind of inspired by ldr's lolita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cahaya/pseuds/cahaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis was like a sin. <br/>he was an addiction, like drugs that can kill and give you pleasures at the same time. <br/>and zayn- zayn was the victim at fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	would you be mine, would you be my baby tonight

**Author's Note:**

> again, unedited because i dont have a beta so beware of the grammar fails

The first time Zayn met Louis, the boy was six.

He remembered, his sister, Doniya brought her son, who was clutching onto his teddy, eyes red from crying, his small body shook in fear. Louis’ father beat his mum, Doniya’s husband abused his wife and son like there was no tomorrow, and Zayn’s place was a safe house for both Louis and his sister, so they stayed at there as Doniya took care of the divorce papers.

~

The first time Zayn hugged Louis, his nephew was seven and a half years old.

Doniya left.

She left her son, her responsibility to her brother, she left with nothing but a note saying that she just couldn’t take it, she couldn’t handle the burden of raising a son alone, so she left Louis for the chance to be with another man.

Zayn remembered seeing a scared-looking Louis whimpering and crying for her mum, he remembered seeing his nephew’s small body shook as he sobbed when Zayn told him the news.

He remembered the feeling of his body wrapped around Louis’ much smaller one.

~

The first time Zayn let Louis slept beside him, the boy was eight.

Zayn was awaken by the sound of Louis’ sniffing his tears, he saw a shadow from his creaked-open door, he saw the blurred image of Louis clutching his teddy with his right hand and the other rubbing his eyes.

“What happened, Louis?” he asked the whimpering boy.

Louis sobbed once more before spoke  “I-I had a nightmare, Un-Uncle Zayn” the boy walked to his bed and tried to climb it, Zayn remembered seeing Louis nearly fell because the bed was too high and he was too small, he remembered wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist and tucked the boy down next to his body “Daddy, was here… he was looking for Mummy and I” Louis whispered in fear, his blue eyes were wide in fear and red with tears.

Zayn remembered kissing Louis’ forehead and told him that everything was gonna be okay, and he would never leave him like his parents did.

Zayn always kept his promises.

~`

The first time Zayn told Louis that he loved him, the boy was nine.

He remembered seeing Louis running to him, his eyes were red again, his face was wet from tears, the boy jumped to his lap and wrapped his small arms around Zayn’s neck as Louis sobbed his heart out to his chest.

“No one loves me, Uncle Zayn! Alex was right, no one loves me! My Dad and Mummy left me, people always left” Louis cried, and Zayn did nothing but stroked his soft feathery hair with his hand as he tried to soothe him down, he remembered feeling his shirt got wet from Louis’ tears.

“Why no one loves me?” the boy whispered and looked up to him, Louis looked at Zayn as if he was his only hope, like he was the only that kept him alive.

Maybe he did.

So Zayn leaned down and kissed Louis cheek “You’re wrong” he said with a smile, he cupped Louis’ cheeks with his hands “I love you and I promised to you that I will never gonna leave you alone, remember?”

That was when Louis realized that he was never alone in the first place.

~

The first time Zayn kissed Louis’ lips, his nephew was eleven.

Louis went home looking flushed and nervous, Zayn remembered asking him what happened, Louis looked down and grinned before answered “There’s a boy named Stan who told me that he likes me”

Zayn never forgot the burning feeling on his chest, he never forgot that the monster in his chest was awaken from that bloody sentence, Zayn always remember a voice on his head screaming, _he’s yours, he’s yours and yours only_ , telling him that Louis is his and his only.

“What did you say?” Zayn said through gritted teeth and walked closer to Louis, his frame covering Louis’ way shorter one.

Louis looked up and smiled at him, he looked so innocent and pretty, and Zayn knew at that moment that Louis was _truly_ his only.

“Well, I told him that I like him too! Stan said that he will give me a kiss tomorrow, Uncle Zayn” the excited boy responded back, Louis’ beautiful face was glowing in Zayn’s eyes and he felt like everything just snapped back into his head, he remembered kneeling down and pulling Louis closer to him before kissed his lips hard, Zayn trailed his tongue to Louis’ lower lip, he remembered hearing the poor boy gasped and not knowing what to do, but Zayn was too lost in his own mind to care of what happened, so he kissed Louis deeper, he didn’t care what his nephew was thinking of him, his mind was filled with thought that Louis was _his, his, and his only_ , and once he was out of breath, Zayn pulled back.

Louis was panting for air, he kept letting out these cute little gasps as his wide innocent eyes burning right through Zayn’s hazel ones, his lips were swollen red, his face screamed sin, yet his eyes sang purity.

And that was the moment when Zayn decided that no one would touch Louis except him.

Because Louis is _his and his only._

_~_

The first time Zayn fucked Louis, the boy was fourteen.

He would never forgot that day, never, he would always treasure every single memories he had, every hours and every day, until the day he died.

Louis was gasping and writhing on his king sized bed, Zayn’s left hand was gripping his hips so tight and holding the boy down to the sheets, his right hand was on Louis’ bum, his fingers were in his tight and hot hole, stretching it open, rubbing Louis’ soft walls, occasionally touching against his nephew’s prostate, making him whimpered in pleasure.

Then Zayn pulled his fingers out, moving them to Louis’ other sides and held his hips tighter onto the bed, not allowing the boy to move at all, Zayn could hear Louis sobbing and squirming, he lowered his head to Louis’ hole and gave it kitten licks, he smirked when Louis screamed, Zayn  moaned in delight as he savored the taste of his boy, he trailed his tongue around Louis’ rim before plunged it deep into his hole. He dug his nails onto the boy’s soft skin when Louis tug his hair hard, Zayn kept fucking Louis’ hole with his tongue, trying hard to touch Louis’ sweet spot again, he continued to assault his nephew’s hole until the boy was left a sobbing and gasping mess on his bed.

Zayn gave Louis’ hole one last lick before he looked up, there Louis was panting and looking at the ceiling, his hair was wet with sweat, his skin was flushed and hot, Zayn wanted nothing but to ruin him at that very moment “Get ready, my love” he whispered to Louis’ ear, his breath was hot and that earned a whimper from the boy below him, Zayn rubbed his lubed cock against Louis’ rim and moved in slowly.

Both of them moaned for a different reason, Louis for pain and Zayn for pleasure, the boy’s hole was so tight, and hot and it fit him so well, as if it was sucking his cock deep, he thrust in and out in a slow motion, making sure that Louis could at least adapt to the pain, Zayn made sure to rubbed his prostate every time he plunged in, and when Louis arched his back in pleasure, Zayn growled.

His movement changed, he was fucking Louis so hard until the bed squeaked every time he thrust his cock deep into Louis’ arse, Zayn could feel Louis’ nails scratching on his back, he could hear his boy’s high pitched screams every time his cock punched Louis’ prostate.

The man and the boy were a groaning and moaning mess, Zayn wrapped his hands around Louis’ cock and rubbed it from the tip to end, he kept fucking his nephew hard, down to the sheets until Louis couldn’t do anything but let out these puffs of breath at every hard thrusts given to his small body.

They came at the same time, with Louis screaming his uncle’s name as his cock spurted cum and Zayn growling his name before he spilled his sperm deep into Louis.

~

The first and last time Zayn realized that Louis was a sin, its when he was dragged to jail by two officers after being caught and reported by his own neighbors, with the accusation of molesting an underage child.

Louis was fifteen the last time Zayn seen him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> heeeeey gay weeey
> 
> it would be so awesome if you follow my [tumblr](http://grouisgravy.tumblr.com) bc like- I REALLY NEED FOLLOWERS OKAY LIKE THE ONES WHO ARENT ASKING FOR FICS BUT LIKE THE ONES WHO GENUINELY TALK TO ME IM ALONE 
> 
> peace out


End file.
